


MariBat Book Of Fanart

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: LadyBug Related [5]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Art, Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Fanart of Ladybug and DCU. Mostly just fanart. Maybe some scenarios and stuff. Short stories if I don't give them their own book.
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, maribat - Relationship, other - Relationship
Series: LadyBug Related [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

This was a practice with IBISPaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Ramble:**

When you love someone and you set them free. Hoping, preying, wishing they’ll return. But knowing deep down in your heart they never will and it hurts. But it’s okay, because their worth it. Because you love them. Even if they do come back, you are there with open arms. You will accept them, because you are all they have and they DO have a home to return to. Doesn’t matter the distance, doesn’t matter the DIFFERENCE or the pain. If it hurts to be a round them and they leave, does it hurt WORSE when they are gone? Or are you relieved? 

The question is: Are you willing to let them fly even if you can’t be with them? 

Do you love them enough to let them be happy even if you end up suffering?

What lengths will you go be happy your self?

Because…YOU are worth that much too. 

\---------

**Random Scene 1:**

She lays there without sound, without sight and without joy. In the darkness on a cold surface, she blinks knowing that there will be no change in scenery, just emptiness of the void. No breath, no life, she sighs.

Will eternity welcome her like the abyss enveloping her now?

No answer, she is without voice.

Sudden and with no warning, a warm blue glow flickers in the distances. She tries to stand, no movement.

Yet the soft, round glow grows as though movement had been blessed. 

Had she been granted such a privilege?

No indication of touch was hers, only the black color of her surroundings.

Will it be today?

Maybe, there had never been a today or a tomorrow? 

Does time exist for us, made by us or we exist for it, made by it?

She ponders nothing of this instance, having no goal or aspersion; but in this instance, she is compelled.

To do what? 

Is there longing? 

She wants nothing for there is nothing to want. Her world is vast, yet small. 

Her mind is open and impressionable.

  
Nothing good ever happens when you don't expand.

Any questions?

\------------

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Humor: Valentines Day**

**P1:** *Hands over a black heart plush and dark chocolate*

 **P2:** Thanks?

 **P1:** It’s black like my heart and bitter like my feelings for you!

 **P2:** Gee, Thanks! *Sarcastically*

\-------------------

**Dark Humor: Flirting**

**P1:** I give you a complete 10! *Smiles*

 **P2:** Oh, thank you! *Blushes*

 **P1:** ….Out of a 1,000! *Still Smiling*

 **P2:** *Frowns*

 **P1:** Fxck you. *Continues to smile*

 **P2:** *Huffs and walks a way* 

**P1:** Bxtch. *Glares*

\--------------

**Quotes:**

> _"Beauty and grace.....punched him in his gosh darn face!"_

-Me

\----------

**Girl Problems: Bras don't do crxp!**

_The heavy weight your shoulders bare are your boobs._

\---

I like calling Marinette or Ladybug: Mari-Bug. I think it’s a cute nickname and it’s a vague hint.

**(I had no idea if other people were already calling her that when I wrote that, but at the time I thought I was the only who was using it)**

\------------

**Jokes!**

_Why do criminals hate pennies?_

Why?

_Because they’re COPPER!_

***Silence***

***Sad drum plays***

\--------------

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

\----

Marinette as a fox and a horse. Should half her mask be brown and white or just brown for Mare/ Marre? You can’t see the white half of the mask sorry.

This is some of the art for “Marriage”, a daminette fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------

—–

Marinette had been dozing off as she watched over her brother. Her dad needed him a way as some questionable people stalked his house (manor) and he didn’t want him to see them.

She was sketching when the sun hit her just right on her balcony. The fuzzy feeling got to her. She almost went under completely when she felt something on her head.

It was her brother, Damian, he made a flower crown for her and pretended to still be sleeping. Soon it was time to get up and make snacks, she promised to teach him how to bake.

\----

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

\--------

Princess Justice, Marinette

It's not magically made, just an outfit.


	7. Chapter 7

\--------

I’m starting a new story on Wattpad, I know. Why? BECAUSE I CAN. Anyway, here are some art for it.

**Shattered minds, Fixed only by Love**

**Try and find it, you won’t. No bxlls.**

**Reference to Markiplier, Bob, and Wade from youtube.**

**You won’t, no bxlls.**


	8. Chapter 8

\------------

I had a crazy dream the other day. Santa sent Ladybug to investigate why heroes of another universe were on the naughty list and made her an honorary helper with helper magic to look into it. She goes to Gotham and meets a magically pipe flute playing gnome trying desperately to fix his mistake by playing his pipe flute to make people happy again. She sings a duet with him.

Here their outfits, I will give you a better look at Aurbane later.

This is Aurbane.

Little Aurbane wanted to impress his older brother with his magical pipe flute skills as a Christmas present. While he was dancing, he knocked over a clay jar with a Sadness demon inside. It affected people to lose happiness and Christmas cheer.

As for why superheroes are on the naughty list, the villains noticed the demon and used the distraction brought to be petty and ruin Christmas for them. Something like that.

**\--**

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

\-----

Marinette goes over to the DC universe or just Gotham to be happy and maybe give out a miraculous?

If another universe:

Marinette is unlocking guardian abilities and reading lost tomes. A spell lets her go to a different world.

Maybe she was chased by something or it finally broke the barrier she put a round the temple.

She activates the runes and speaks the incantation before it gets her.

Or she is frozen in time thanks to the time miraculous and waits until the world gets either scratched and make new or it goes full circle as it follows a different path.

Either way she goes to Gotham and knocks on the Wayne manor door. Alfred opens and makes a remark.

“Master Bruce, it’s happening again.”

The members of the bat family that is there goes look with him and they see a small girl with similar looks to them.

It’s snowing out so she was in large layers of pink.

Anyways, she only wanted to ask him if it was okay to give Alfred a miraculous. He thought she meant a normal brooch and said yes. They get kicked from the room but listen to her spacial about something and then she tries to leave.

“Will not stay the night? It’s dark out and the snow is heavy.”

Something something she leaves the next day as though she disappeared.

Her base is in a temple that’s hidden inside a mountain. In Tibet of course.

She goes around the world at times and either helps heroes or interact with villains that won’t hurt her at the moment.

They all want to know who she is and why she here. Most of the time she is transformed and thought to be a different person or walking around as herself looking for work in Gotham.

——–

If Gotham in same universe:

Marinette emancipated herself or her parents let her go abroad for college. She is actually living in Tibet and doing online classes.

She goes to the place she said she was going and told her parents that if she want to visit, they must call a head or her roommate with be uncomfortable.

Gotham is one of the places she often goes because she likes a boy (Robin), but she said her college was in Spain.

She unknowingly meets Robin in Germany and he’s been sus of her in the beginning. (Damian sus of transformed Marinette and not know it was Marinette)

I don’t know.

\------------

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10

\-------------

I am having trouble with this design for a story idea.

Focus on the design. I will tell you the idea on a different post.

Marinette wearing the peacock Miraculous.

A layered dress with many folds and lace. Her dress would have several different colors of blue, purple, and subtle pinks. Her hair and over all design has Ombre and Sombre style. The lining of the dress with be big tuffs of fluff or faux fur like feathers- colored white or light grey.

She would a a shawl covering the top of her dress but can be taken off- the edges have lace.

Ridges and edges have little feathers embroidered into the folds. Her fan would match her dress with the same color scheme. A veil like tail trailing after her.

She would have feather earrings with silver studs connecting to her ears.

Her hair pin are the three main colors with white lacing. Her bangs would be side swept as her hair is in a ponytail. Her makeup is bright yet soft or should it be dark yet harsh? I don’t know makeup to be honest. I never learned it. I’ve practiced it but not learned.

The three feathers on her hair pin represent positive emotion, negative emotion, and apathy.

Hate is not the opposite of love- not truly. I believe that apathy- the absence of care and feeling- is the opposite.

Hate is a feeling and Love is a feeling. Apathy is a lack of feeling.

Anyhow, I need a name for her. I hope someone comes across this and implements what I want the design to look like in a picture because I can’t not draw it that’s for sure.

Here’s the website of mythological birds.

[https://www.featherfolio.com/blog/legendary-and-mythic-birds](https://href.li/?https://www.featherfolio.com/blog/legendary-and-mythic-birds)

I will leave it up to someone else to pick a name. I however will tell you some names that I like.

[Caladrius](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caladrius)

[Chol](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chol_\(bible\)) ([Biblical mythology](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biblical_mythology))

[Feng Huang](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feng_Huang)

[Adarna](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ibong_Adarna_\(mythology\))

[Shangyang](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shangyang_\(rainbird\))

[Minokawa](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minokawa)

[Vermilion Bird](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vermilion_Bird)

[Zhenniao](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhenniao)

I only a brief description of what the bird looks like or does so I don’t know if they would actually be a good comparison and name for Marinette.

Some ideas given.


	11. Chapter 11

\---------------

 **Damian, not paying attention while in civilian clothes and reckoning:** *Is bored*

 **Marinette, some guy in her space without consent:** *Punches guy and drags him into trash can* _In the trash you go, because that is where you belong!_ *Slams lid and walks away*

 **Damian, clutching his heart: ‘** Am I having a heart attack???? I want to spar with her!!’

\----------

**Marinette:** _I wonder what a world would be like if Lila was honest?_

**Alternate World:**

**Lila:** _Marinette! Happy birthday, have this ugly shirt my grandma gave me for christmas. I hate it, but I thought you would like it because it’s outdated like you._

 **Marinette looking at Marinette:** _Too Honest._

_\-----------_

**[Batman:** *Brooding*

 **Marinette:** *Smiling*

 **Batman:** *Smiling*

**Red Robin:** _Am I dying?_

**Red Robin:** *Sees Marinette*

 **Red Robin:** _OH GOD I DID DIE!_

**———–**

**Tim, waking up in the batcave:** _Oh good, just a dream…._

 **Tim, turning around:** *Sees Damian smiling*

 **Tim:** *High pitched screaming*]

\---------------------------------

**bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

\------------

# Ligitement Scenario

 **Batman and crew at a jewelry store:** *Fight bad guys*

 **Catwoman, showing up:** _Batsy~_

 **Batman and crew:** *Distracted*

 **LadyNoir:** *Shows up and starts to walk a way with bag of jewels*

 **Robin:** *Obviously smitten and flirts with his Stray Kitty*

 **LadyNoir:** *Pays no mind to the Flirty Bird*

 **Red Hood:** *Teases Robin when he saw this*

 **Robin:** *Stabs Hood in the foot*

 **LadyNoir:** *Stops, puts jewels down, and uses empty bag to patch is shoe covered foot while looking sternly at Robin*

 **Robin:** *Visibly distressed that his brother is get her affection*

 **LadyNoir:** *Gives Hood some food*

 **Red Hood:** *Laughs*

 **LadyNoir:** *Picks Up Hood to sit him on a crate*

 **Red Robin:** *Laughs*

 **Everyone else that isn’t a sulking Robin:** *Visibly Confused until Catwoman sneaks a way with Jewels*

——-

**Later:**

**Catwoman, finding LadyNoir in a Box on a roof:** _What are you doing?_

 **LadyNoir:** _I live here._ (temporarily, In Gotham- but in Tibet, a temple)

 **Catwoman:** *Distressed*

\--------------------------

**Comic Form:**

I also just want to point out this picture of Red Robin. It might be my best depiction of him yet!

Just look at him the background! So perfect and majestic!

\----------

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Princess Tutu AU**

So….

**Marinette is Ahiru.**

**Kagami is rue.**

**Damian is Fakir.**

**Adrian is Mytho.**

For everyone else…. and how it would work….

**The Raven could be ???**

I am not sure. However, there is a twist.

The Raven has been cursed. This person didn’t want to be the Raven and was forced to act the way the Raven acts.

Marinette isn’t dancing just for the heroes to have hope, but for the Raven as well. Marinette touches to kind heart trapped inside the Raven and they break free from the Raven.

Marinette embraces the Raven and she encourages them to apologize to the people they hurt. They are no longer the Raven. The author of this almost tragedy could be Gabriel, Adrian’s dad.

I really don’t know how it would all work. There is magic and all, but Marinette can stay human… or Damian can become an animal too!

What do you think? Something that goes with their personalities and all.

Kagami and Rue are similar as they both work hard and are considered the best.

Marinette and Ahiru are both hopeful and have access to magic.

Damian and Fakir are similar in many ways.

Adrian as the prince that marinette and kagami yearns for is something in Princess Tutu that happens between Ahiru and Rue.

**Have a lovely day!**

\-------------

I just got an idea! 

Marinette as Ahiru falls for the Raven! Raven Damian. Maybe some of the characters can be combined! Think about it, if the twist is that Marinette saves The Raven… maybe she saves Damian from being evil!

… I don’t know…..

or….

Raven could be Raven and Marinette saves Raven!


	14. Chapter 14

\--------------------

You know what my headcannon is? If Tikki had a type for a holder. I think her holders would be a varying degree of clumsiness and freckles. She finds clumsy messes to be just the cutest and had many holders like Marinette. Some would be less clumsy than others but made up for it with either more freckles or hopeless tongue-tied love slip-ups.

Something like that.

Rare cases she would have a holder outside of her type.

\-------

[zorua-adorable](https://zorua-adorable.tumblr.com/) said: The freckles make them kindred spirits

\------------

** bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

\----------

**Idea:**

What if Markov decided to take Marinette’s side. She was the only after Max to acknowledge him as a person with feelings. They could go somewhere together and he would be her brother or son. If she goes to a different universe, he would come with her. He talks with her about, yes Max needs him, but she needs him more or at least that’s what he says. Or maybe he feels like Max is not good for him to be around anymore or something. I don’t know.

\----------

 **Marinette:** *Holds Markov like a baby* _Meet my son!_

 **Max, marching up to Marinette:** _No! I’m the one who created him, so if anything, he’s my son!_

**Marinette:** _Markov and I have a very close relationship and he choose me as his family!_

**Max:** _You can’t just take him away from me!_

 **Marinette:** _You’re too late! I’ve adopted him and by law, he’s mine!_

**Max:** _I want sole custody._

**Marinette:** _Ha! You can try, see you in court._

 **Max:** _We’ll see._

**Later-**

Marinette got irritated at Max insistence of taking Markov.

 **Marinette:** _Max! Markov can make decisions for himself. You can’t just take that away from him. Tha goes against the very reason he was created in the first place._

**Max:** _…You’re right…._

**Marinette:** _Good. Now let Markov choose if he wants to be with you, me, or neither of us. If he decides he wants to leave, then we let him._

She turns to Markov.

**Marinette:** _Well, Markov? What is it that you want?_

**Markov:** _I want….I want to be with you Marinette, but…._

 **Marinette, smiling:** _I understand._ *She turns to Max* _Hey, Max. What do you think about having Joint custody?_

 **Max, pushing up his glasses:** _That would be satisfactory._

**The End**

**_Happy Family!_ **

**\--------------------**

**Marinette:** _Good morning!_

**Chloe:** _Why are you so happy in the morning?_

 **Lila:** _I bet she realized how stupid she looks._

 **Marinette:** _I’m just happy that my son’s birthday is today._

 **Adrian:** _Bxtch, what?_

 **Marinette:** *Holds up Markov, whose wearing a party hat* _It’s my turn with Markov, but since Max has joint custody, I’ve invited him over to celebrate with us._

**Lila, rolling her eyes:** _That thing isn’t a-_

**Marinette, punching the desk in half** : _Finish that fxcking sentence I dare you. Bxtch, you won’t. No balls._

 **Alya:** *Holds up a cross as she cowers in fear with Lila behind her* _The power of Kwami compels you!_

 **Kwami:** *Gives her a power boost*

 **Alya:** ….

 **Lila:** ….

 **Chloe:** …

 **Adrian** :….

**Alya:** _Fxck._

_\---------------------_

**Markov AU**

I’m not sure what to call it, but I’m going to put some general information of what’s in the AU

Marinette and Markov become so close, Markov sees that Max isn’t the only friend he can have. Marinette and Markov start doing things together. They watch movies and Marinette explain things he doesn’t get. He helps measure fabric so she can sew faster or something like that.

Max gets jealous that Markov has been calling Marinette mom or Big sister (Either one you prefer) and tries to get him to pay attention to him.

If your writing salt, then this will either make him come to his senses or give Marinette full custody of Markov. Since Max will either disregard Markov’s feelings or come to terms with him being a fool and change. Something.

As Markov is completely a person in Marinette’s eyes, if someone tried to take him away, she would fight for Markov’s rights. Which he does have. It becomes a huge scandal and Marinette doesn’t back down.

It would be international news and any other AI or people with the same sentiments will rally with her. Regardless of controversy, she keeps going.

She would, you can’t stop her. Not anyone else’s words. or anything.

If it’s not salt, then with Max having joint custody of Markov, they have a really interesting dynamic as they try to raise markov. If they drift, then it’s Marinette’s job to explain their divorce. If will also be her job to give him the talk. He can’t just share data with any AI he just met.

Or perhaps it is Max and Markov that drift and Max gives marinette full custody of Markov. Sabine and Tom took time to adjust to having a grandchild already (Or new son) they love him.

What if Markov wants to be a Marcy? What if Markov doesn’t identify with a gender? So many what if’s. Marinette raising Markov to be the best person he can be. What if Adrian or Damian (Or whoever you ship) try to be in Markov’s good graces if they want to be with Marinette. They have to make sure not make Markov feel like they are trying to replace Max or something.

(Maybe being on international news is how Damian meets Marinette or something)

\----------

[zorua-adorable](https://zorua-adorable.tumblr.com/post/643783270778241024)

«It will also be her job to give him the talk. He can’t just share data with any AI he just met.»

That might just be the funniest thing I’ve ever read.

\---------------

Drama VERY Sad Drama….for my Markov AU

What if in the end, Markov dies for Marinette? He thought she was worth dying for and she screamed for him not to do it. That he was a person! That he was her son and she loved him.

OH GOWD I’M CRYING.

Think about it.

Marinette takes care of her son and fights to the death for him. She refuses to let him get hurt and in the end he protected her. Max offers to rebuild him as he wasn’t as close to Markov as Marinette was. Sure he loved Markov, he’s the one who created him in the first place, but marinette was Markov’s mother and she always will be. But it’s not the same.

Maybe he dies because of the Wish and Mrs. Agreste wakes up after.

Or maybe Marinette couldn’t even hold Markov one last time before he died. What if he died without warning?

Will Markov be able to tell Marinette he loves her before he’s gone?

What if he dies another way? Like be burnt up in space to save the planet? Marinette screaming in the radio.

Thought of him dying alone is making me tear up, what if he’s smiling while thinking about her until the end?

WHY DID I WRITE THIS?????

I can’t finish, I’m done.

\---------------------

**bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Marinette:** _So, I was thinking-_

 **Lila:** *Fake sobs* _WhY aRe YoU sO mEaN tO mE???_

 **Alya:** _Marinette-_

**Marinette:** _If you don’t fxcking want Jagged Stone Backstage Passes then I’l just fxcking go by myself. You gxxdxmn bxtch._

**Alya:** _Wait-_

**Marinette:** *Already left*

 **Alya:** …

 **Lila:** …

 **Alya:** _Way to go Lila!_

——————-

 **Alya:** _I’m a good blogger!_

 **Marinette:** _Then why don’t you check your sources?_

 **Alya:** _I ALWAYS check my source!_

 **Marinette:** _Do you check if what Lila says is true?_

 **Alya:** *Rolls eyes* _Why would I do that?_

 **Marinette:** …. *Flashbacks to all the times Alya has impulsively took words at face value and got in trouble for it*

——–

p.s. this was supposed to be Max/ Markov format, but I didn’t know what Markov would say. Plz, reblog with what you think I could have put.

**Format:**

**Max:** _I am the smartest kid in class!_

**Markov:** _If you’re the smartest kid in class, then why don’t you do independent research?_

**Max:** _I ALWAYS do independent research!_

**Markov:** (Insert Response)

\-------------

\---------

[mysteriouslyswimmingfan-blo-blog](https://mysteriouslyswimmingfan-blo-blog.tumblr.com/) said: Markov: * flashback to all the times he’s had to research for max *

\------------

[our-preciousss](https://our-preciousss.tumblr.com/post/641925957478907904) reblogged this from [bluedemiknight](https://bluedemiknight.tumblr.com/) and added:

[Markov: Like how you just know that, the napkin would gauge your eye out? WHEN YOU ARE WEARING GLASSES ?!?!](https://our-preciousss.tumblr.com/post/641925957478907904)

\-----------------

[heyitsbugette](https://heyitsbugette.tumblr.com/post/641906953600335872/alya-im-a-good-blogger-marinette-then-why)

**Markov:** Your statement drop to 23% in validation since you met Lila Rossi. Kid, I suggest being less kind to nonsense in the future.

\------------

**bye**


	17. Chapter 17

\---------------------

##  [Prompt:](https://bluedemiknight.tumblr.com/post/641950452914814976/prompt)

I have had this idea for a long time, but I don’t think I can write it well.

So, what if Rose was the one to spearhead the Lila outing? She is one of the most sweetest members of the class and the idea of her becoming scary and strong willed protecting her friend sounds great. Especially since Marinette is a soft pink, small girl.

————

The way I would write it is Rose talks to Prince Achu (However it’s spelled) on a video call one day and he denies any of Lila’s. So the next day she speaks to Lila in Arabic after a few innocent questions. So when Lila can’t understand what she’s saying, Rose frowns.

“Lila, I was speaking Arabic. Prince Achu taught me and I spoke with him. I want no further contact with you.”, she walks away.

Lila, not liking this, tries to threaten her like she did Marinette. Rose nods her head in fear. Right before class starts, Rose stands up and shouts that Lila threaten her. Alya tried to defend Lila, but Rose’s eyes burned her with her hard and cold stare.

“Alya, you might not know me well and you certainly don’t know marinette, but I DON’T stand up for myself! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I DON’T LIKE CONFRONTATIONS!”, Rose simmers down a bit.

She doesn’t let Lila talk. She looks at Marinette.

“Marinette, I’m sorry how I’ve been ignoring you for a while. I know you hate lying more than anything. If you still want to be my friend, I’ll try to earn your trust.”

She looks at everyone else again.

“I have been in contact with Prince Achu long before Lila came around and he denied all of Lila’s claims about him. Alya, you, me, and the whole class except Lila have met Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. We were all, again, except Lila, in Clara’s music video once. Alya, do you remember who made Jagged Stones Eiffel tower sunglasses? Please think about it.”

“Lila-”

“Alya.”, She looks at her sternly,” I said think about it.”

So she did.

“….Marinette did.”

“Right. Do you remember when he did a TV show appearance?”

“Yes…”

“Do you remember whose house he went to?”

“….Marinette’s….”

“Right again. Now, Alya. Do I have to keep going or are you able to do the rest?”

Alya said nothing and Rose left her be.

“I don’t want to be mean, but I must be honest. Not just for Marinette’s sake and not just mine either. I will be honest for all of you too. When I told Lila I didn’t want to talk her anymore. She threaten me. She mentioned threatening Marinette as she did. I wasn’t going to do anything to her. I wasn’t going to out her either, but she threaten me regardless and that spurred me to be like Ladybug. A brave and confident person that speaks up for justice! This is my way of seeking justice, getting out of my comfort zone for the truth.”

Of course, during this, Lila gets Akumatized. However, Ladybug and Chat Noir fight her and beat her. 

Lila’s actions don’t deter Rose and actually made her even more Vocal. Marinette was able to get vocal too. She spoke of what Lila has said and did to her.

Alya had to be left alone for a while before she could work up the nerve to talk to anyone again since she was getting a little violent with Marinette before anyone did.

———–

Something like that. I would like to see other people’s stories with this Prompt. Please tag me if you do use the Prompt.

\------------

[doodlehunz](https://doodlehunz.tumblr.com/) said: This is super great. It reminds me of a different story where rose knocks Dick and nightwing (on separate occasions) out with a frying pan

\-----------

** bye **


	18. Chapter 18

\----------

Ladybugs and Kittycats

Here it is, the absolute mess that was supposed to be animation for a song I wrote and sang myself. It is instead a maddening and horrid mass of doodles and pleads for salvation from what should have been really fxcking easy.

Do you hear the symbolism in the song? What do you think about it?

https://youtu.be/USE6aA1TiEM

\------------

I've talked about this thing I dared to called animation on my tumblr blog.


	19. Chapter 19

\-------

Some batman stuff because crossover stuff. I can’t design sometimes, like I can’t draw either.


	20. Chapter 20

\---------

Little Damian drawing Marinette

\------------

Little Marinette and Damian standing for a picture.

\--------

Damian has a picture of Marinette.

\------------------

Damian being sweet for once.

\---------------

**bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

\---------

Some random pictures

\-----

**Bye~**


	22. Chapter 22

\-------------

Short comic of an assistant and her boss.

She is a good worker and they rarely have problems with each other.

\----------

**bye~**


End file.
